


It's All About The Flowers

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean passed the flower shop every day on his way to work, then again on his way home. He wasn’t much for flowers, but after he’d noticed the hot guy working there, he walked slower when he went by, looking in the window for a glimpse of the guy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	It's All About The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1,000 followers celebration for toxic-nebula. They wanted a flower shop story.  
> Kudos to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean passed the flower shop every day on his way to work, then again on his way home. He wasn’t much for flowers, but after he’d noticed the hot guy working there, he walked slower when he went by, looking in the window for a glimpse of the guy.

His brother Sam and their friend Charlie teased him relentlessly about his crush on the guy. Dean didn’t care. The guy was so pretty, he hit every one of Dean’s fantasies. He was built like a brick shithouse (Dean never got that, what did a brick shithouse even look like?), He had messy dark hair that always looked like he’d just got out of bed and couldn’t find a comb, a sharp jaw with just the right amount of stubble and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

He even looked good in that stupid apron that said, ‘Beautiful Blossoms’ on it.

After about a month, the guy noticed him looking. He began to smile and wave at Dean as he went by. Dean always smiled and waved back, but he never got the courage to walk in.

After all, the guy was probably just being friendly. Dean had no way of knowing if the guy was single or not or what his sexual orientation was. Charlie was quick to point out that he never would know until he grew a set and talked to the guy.

Then one morning, Dean was walking towards the flower shop, when the guy came outside and began to arrange some flowers on a table. Dean slowed, but decided today was the day he actually would grow a set. 

The guy looked up as Dean approached. His smile was dazzling. 

“Good morning!”

Dean smiled. “Hey.”

The guy stopped fussing with the flowers, turning to Dean. “I see you every morning.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, I see you too.”

The guy held out a hand. “I’m Cas.”

Dean shook it. “Dean. Nice to finally meet you.”

Cas grinned. “I’ve been waiting to see if you were ever going to come inside.”

Dean looked at his feet. “I’ve been meaning to…”

“I got tired of waiting. So I decided to put these out front and wait for you to come by.”

Dean was sort of amazed. “You did? I mean, I’m glad you did, but why?”   
Cas grinned. “To meet you. To ask you to have dinner with me.”

Dean felt light headed. “Really? Yeah, I’d love to have dinner with you!”

Dinner was wonderful. They talked easily. Dean told Cas about working on cars, about Sam. Cas told him about his family and how he’d ended up opening a flower shop. They’d exchanged a kiss when Cas dropped him at home.

Their second date, Dean took Cas to karaoke night at the Roadhouse. He’d sung a song to Cas, which led to a hot make out session at Cas’ place.

The third date, Dean had spent the night with Cas. The sex was amazing.

The next morning, they had established that they were officially boyfriends, and would be exclusive.

Dean had told Cas he loved him after a couple of weeks together, and Cas told him that he loved Dean too. They were living together a month later. 

Dean learned he loved flowers. After all, they got him the love of his life. 


End file.
